loser - taekook
by yoongxi
Summary: taehyung and jungkook don't get along. it's not quite that they hate each other, they would just rather be anywhere else than with each other. every time they do see one another, it's mean comments galore. one day, jungkook crosses taehyung's path, not normally where they'd usually meet. only taehyung is a bit more dressed up than usual, so jungkook starts a comment about it.


_**so, um, hi!**_

 _ **i used to be really active on here, but now i'm not really active at all...**_

 _ **i'm mostly active on wattpad, so i sort of forgot i had this, but this is a story that i have published on wattpad! i update there more frequently so you might see more of it there, but i wanted to share this more people(?), i guess?**_

 _ **so here's the start of chapter one! lower case is on purpose, by the way, aha.**_

* * *

ACT 01. **A**

 **❛ why did you do it? ❜**

 _CHAPTER ONEㅡANTIPATHY_

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

humans don't get along. it's as simple as that.

most often times, you don't get along with someone for a reason. whether it's small disagreements over the most miniscule of things or extreme differences in general, there was typically a reason behind why you could point at someone and state "i can't stand them!" (whether it was a good reason or not is a different story for a much later time.)

it wasn't like that for jeongguk and taehyung, however.

they were always arguing. always bickering. they treated the other with uttermost disrespect. although, when asked why they disliked each other with such passion, they couldn't respond truthfully.

it had all (somehow) started when they were seven. taehyung had sat next to jeongguk in class and, well, the younger of the two squeezed as much as glitter glue on taehyung's hair as possible before being caught with the biggest sneer on his face. the next day, taehyung poured a concoction of milk and crushed raisins down the back of jeongguk's shirt.

day after day it continued like this, except as they matured, their awful pranks turned into horrible taunting and remarks while passing each other in the hallwayㅡor seeing each other literally anywhere public, for that matter

"i'm honestly surprised that neither of your parents have decided to file a restraint." park jimin, a 'kim taehyung enthusiast', sighed. "why don't you guys just ignore each other? it's not like you have any reason to hate each other, aside from the stupid shit you've said and done to other."

taehyung shook his head. "i don't hate him, jiminie. i would just rather be anywhere else than with him."

jimin snorted in response, receiving a smack on the arm from seokjinㅡwho was a 'i really don't care about this whole quarrel, just buy me good food and give me warm hugs enthusiast'. "don't do that. you sound like a pig."

"a cute pig. right, taehyung?"

he ruffled jimin's hair in response, allowing the soft feel of it to course through his hand and up to his chest, his heart fluttering at his orange-haired friend. if it weren't for jimin being his closest friend, their "i love you's" might have been more than just platonic. but taehyung and jimin weren't anything more than friends. the two wouldn't have it any other way. "of course, jimin hyung! you're a really cute pig."

"hey!" seokjin pouted from across the table as jimin grabbed onto taehyung's hand. "stop leaving me out of these things just because i'm older. i wanna hold someone's hand and have my hair all messed up, even if i don't like when it gets messy."

as for kim seokjin, taehyung had the same feelings for him as he had for park jimin, except more passionate seeing as he wasn't as close with the older boy. however, seokjin didn't want to be close with anyone romantically, and had told taehyung and jimin this during a very emotional two am conversation between the trio. that night, taehyung decided his feelings were all over the place simply because it was easy to make him blush.

the silver-blonde slipped around the table and wrapped his arms around a certain brunet's neck. "i'm sorry, seokjin hyung, really. maybe i'll buy you a little cake before we leave, hm?"

seokjin's eyes lit up as he began to bounce up and down in the seat. "you wouldn't!"

taehyung nodded in response and dragged his smiling, giggly friend to the counter. as seokjin picked out a small (and surprisingly inexpensive) cake, taehyung reached into his pocket only to realize

there was nothing in it.

nothing. absolutely nothing. his face flushed red as the cashier's eyebrows lifted and seokjin's mouth slowly began to form a small 'o' shape. embarrassed, he covered his over-heating face with his long fingers and shook his head, hoping to himself that the moment would just end.

luckily, it did. as he started to apologizeㅡwithout removing his face from his hands, mind youㅡsome guardian angel must have been sent to save the day.

"i'm sorry, i-"

"don't worry, it's on me. well, it's on my friend, actually. he's just too nervous to come up here." taehyung peeked between his fingers to look at the unfamiliar male who had set the money on the counter. "what a chicken. nice to meet you, though! i'm hoseok or hobi or whatever you want to call me, and it's a pleasure to help my friend pay for your cake! i would've paid if i weren't broke as well. oh goodness, i'm rambling again. just shake my hand and you won't have to worry about ever seeing me again, okay?"

taehyung chuckled, removing his hands from his face and pushing away hoseok's hand before dropping both arms to his side. hoseok frowned in response while tilting his head. "i'm taehyung. don't worry! i think your rambling is cute and i bet seokjin thinks the same. right hyung?" the brunet nodded, already digging into his cake. "point is, i would love to meet more with you, if that's okay. i'm half certain you're an angel, actually."

hoseok laughed. "of course i am! i'm hobi, i'm your hope," he said in a sing-song voice. he then cleared his throat and awkwardly shuffled his feet. "wanna exchange numbers? i wouldn't mind making new friends. it's always a nice thing to do, huh?"

"sure." taehyung grabbed one of the free complimentary pens from the counter and neatly scribbled his number onto a small corner of napkin. he decided to draw a little smiley face just below it before handing it to hoseok with a large smile on his face. "we'll see you around, hobi."

"oh, and tell your friend we say thank you," seokjin added before stuffing the rest of his cake into his mouth. "really appreciate it. this is so good."

hoseok laughed loudly, before slowly stepping back. "i'll be sure to tell him. well, i've gotta goㅡthe chicken and the dad are probably already in the car."

taehyung turned to face seokjin, who was wiping a few crumbs off his shirt with an expression of disgust on his face. jimin had slung himself across the back of the older. "wanna go to my place? my parents probably won't mind if you guys stay the night, if you're up for it."

"sure thing." jimin smirked. "but you have to tell me about who that cutie was that you were talking to when we get there."

seokjin rolled his eyes, hoisting jimin up further onto his back. taehyung followed them as they began to head for the door. "jimin, you need to figure out who your dick wants before i do it for you. and trust me, you won't want my hands anywhere near your dick if that time comes."

"yikes."

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

* * *

 _ **a/n: i don't really know why i'm publishing this; it's probably too short or not to your liking, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!**_

 _ **-yoongxi**_


End file.
